


That One Boy - Komahina

by Cheese_nug



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cliche, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Komahina - Freeform, Lucky Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Slow Burn, Terrible writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_nug/pseuds/Cheese_nug
Summary: Well hi there uhm I been writing this story from my notes for a while and liek I’m not posting anything until like I’m done in the notes so if you were actually looking for something good to read it’s not here and when I do post it it probably still would be good (I suck a writing) (and grammar)
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 4





	1. Into?

Sorry I’m not done the full story yet but when j do it’s gonna have one other fanfic to go with in since it’s first person and the other ones it like a diary so yea *awkward finger guns* 👉🏻👉🏻


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay I’m posting this! Well I hope whoever stumbles across this story enjoys it! Bare with me for the first few chapters it’s will get better and less cringe.

There I was again drawing random people and observing what they do. Hello, I’m Nagito Komaeda and I’m not really that popular but my crush Hajime Hinata is. I normally sit underneath a cherry blossom tree, it’s nice to watch the petals fall in the spring. Normaly I could study Hinata-Kun but today he met my glazed then smiled and waved to me. I waved back and noted on my diary that he noticed me. Gosh now I sound like a crazy fan girl but that’s not all entirely wrong. I watched as Hajime talked with his friend group. His friend group is him, is girlfriend Chiaki, Junko, and his brother and Junkos boyfriend Izuru. They were talk for while and then everyone but Hajime walked away, when they were out of sight Hajime looked at me and I immediately met his glazed. I was kinda puzzled at first but then he started walking towards me. ‘Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! he is coming to me. Me?!’ I screamed in my head. I shut my notebook and pulled out my other book. While changing books I checked the time 9:50 15 minutes till we have to head for class. Hajime was about 2 feet from me and then he spoke. “Hey! I’m Hajime Hinata, do you mind if I sit with you?” It wasn’t really a question because as I was trying to answer he was making his way to sit down. “Oh um sure!” I smiled at him while he sat down. He was about a foot away from me which made me very nervous because I’ve never been this close to him before. “So..do you normally sit here alone? I’ve seen your here a couple time but I don’t know if your here all the time” He asked has he played with the strings on his backpack. “Oh yea...I sit here almost every day...by myself” I looked to the sides of where we were sitting. Hajime probably would like to be seen sitting with trash like me. “Oh..” Hajime added “Well then would you might if I hung out with you today?” He smiled. ‘This is great Hajimes asking me to hang out with him! Oh..I wonder what bad luck will come to me now...Maybe I’ll get hit by a car or something...’ “That sounds nice...” “Hey you should probably get to class I don’t want trash like me making you late” I smiled at him. “Oh ok bye then!” He grabbed his back back and started to walk away. But then he turned ti face me again. “Also wait Komaeda can I sit with you at lunch?” I stood up grabbing my bag and running to his side. “Yea sure thats fine Hinata-Kun but how do you know my name, I mean you didn’t ask me it?” “Well Actually I wanted to meet you sooner but my friends don’t really like quiet kids that much. And don’t take this the wrong way but I kinda asked the teachers what you name and a little about you before I talked to you..” I only laughed ‘Wow Hinata-Kun wanted to learn about trash like me! I guess I am gonna get hit by a car later this good luck is to much!’ “No I don’t think you a stalker if I did I would be the one to talk. All I do is draw people around the school.” I chuckled a little. “Oh are you good at drawing?” By the time he said that we were almost at his classroom. “No not really just a small hobby.. Oh you should get to class. See y’a!” I sighed a little. “Oh bye Komaeda!” He waved. I waved back and started walking to my class room, I had about 5 minutes but I like to be early. Just as I was about to walk into class I got slammed into the walls. “What do you think your doing talking to Hajime Hinata?” It was Junko a long time bully of me. “ I didn’t go up to him he came up to me.” Junko grabbed my shirt collar and brought me to her face. “Listen here trash, don’t let him talk to you again or I will tell Chiaki your trying to steal her boyfriend witch I already know is true. Got it?” I shook my head so she would leave me alone. “Ooooookay then! Bye bye!” Her personality changed to sweet and she patted my head and pushed me into my class room. I sat down and sighed. ‘Well I’ve had worse bad luck.’ It was lunch time, normally I would look forward to it because I would get to see Hinata-Kun, but after what Junko said I’m kinda nervous. I got my lunch and sat down two seats away from the girls from my class. Everything was going fine Hinata-Kun wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Then I heard a plop next to me I slowly looked up and saw Hajime Hinata there. I forced a smile and said “hello Hinata-Kun!” “Hello Komaeda, how was the first half of school?” He said while taking a bite out of him food. “Mmh.. pretty good my teacher told us we have to write a hold essay on the History of Rome though” I sighed. “Oh yea that sucks, I had to do one on like France or something a while ago. Hey I was wondering-“ Hinata got cut off by Junko “Heyya fellows!” I shifted my gaze from Hinata to the plate of food I haven’t even touched yet. I grasped my book in my lap even tighter when Izuru and Chiaki sat down. (Authors note: I’m sorry for all the Chiaki fans but shes more if a bully in this story I’m sorry) Since we were near the end of the table Chiaki grabbed Hinata and dragged him to the other side so we were facing eatch other. He tried to rebuttal but she cut him off by kissing him instead. He didn’t refuse but he looked confused. I looked down on my books and scooted as far away as I could from Junko sitting next to me. I clenched my book as hard until my knuckles turned white and refused the urge to leave. ‘Do it for Hinata-kun. Do it for Hinata-kun. Do it for-‘ Then Junko whispered in my ear, “Dosnt this just fill you with despair. Young love that’s just so lovely ” her tone was cold and I shivered with every word of it. I looked up and they were both talking to each other. I was very uncomfortable and wanted to leave badly. “Hey everyone! What if we all hang out at Hajimes place after school” Junko boasted, everyone nodded in agreement. Hinata shot me and look of what I think was pity or saying that I didn’t have to go, but I nodded in agreement. ‘Maybe this could be an opportunity for me’ They were all talker while I felt like a dusty book in the corner of a library. I couldn’t stand being ignored any longer. I stood up with my book and picked up my tray. “I’m gonna go..” and turned to start walking when Junkos hand grabbed my wrist . I flinched “But you haven’t ate any if your food?” Junko said in a puppy voice. By the time she said that I was done with her and with them and so I blurted out in a harsh whisper “don’t normally“ with that I pulled out of Junkos grasp and threw my food away. Then I ran out to my ‘special’ spot. On the stairs of to our school we have these large stone walls with gaps in them and I have a middle spot that I like. I sit here when I’m nervous or sad or embarrassed. I guess right now I’m all of them. Soon I saw Junko walking over with Chiaki. I sighed and braced myself for whatever was about to happen to me. “Awwwee look at the trash boy in his hiding place” Chiaki mocked “Pathetic trash” Junko said and she kicked me out of my slot into the garden. It was about a 10 foot drop. It won’t kill you but you can sure break a bone or two from it. “Shit” I mustered under my breath in pain. “What are gonna do about it trash? Cry about it?” Junko mocked. I sat up arm and leg in pain, the girls walked away talking to them selfs. I called Mikan the nurse at my main house. (The mansion him and his parents used to live in and he still owns) (he has another house that he bought and he calls it Nagitos house) I shuffle back to my house after telling the principal I would be able to make it to class. The principal new my parents and he knows that I get hurt a lot but I don’t tell him that it’s because of bullying. I stumbled in the house to meet Mikan at her office “Oh my gosh what happened!?” I pretty sure she knew the answer to that, she treated me often. “I got pushed from my ‘save’ spot again” I sighed she didn’t say anything and just rushed me into the nursing room. I thought about places I could could have a new safe spot. It was a sprain and I can wear a banged underneath my pants. I waited until school let out and waited for Hinata to come. When he saw me he started to speed walk and then he asked me what happened. “Oh I just fell, nothing to worry about” he looked confused. He opened his mouth to speak but Chiaki grabbing his arm stoped him. She linked their arms together and walk off with Junko walking next to Izuru. Junko looked over her shoulder and shot me a look. I bowed my head and walked behind them reading my book silently while they talked. We finally arrived at Hinatas house we walked inside. I sat on the farthest end of the couch looking at Hinata with Chiaki under his shoulders, and Junko holding onto Izruru, who looks emotionless as always. I stared at Chiaki and Hinata-Kun cuddling for a while and then Junko snapped us all out of our thoughts. “Oookay! Let’s begin upupupu” I tuned out their truths and dares and started to look around the house. ‘Hinata-kuns house it pretty nice. It’s a wide open house that feels homey. I wish I could write all this down but that would be rude.’ “Komaeda? Komaeda!” Junkos screams brought him but into reality. I had a dumbstruck expression on my face that immediately went away. “Yes?” I asked quitly. “I asked you a truth! Is it true that you have a notebook of people that you draw and you write notes about their behavior like a creepy person?” Junko asked and a puppy question voice. “I mean I guess you could put it that way yes but I just mostly draw plants or something” I mean yes I is kinda weird how I draw people but actually I don’t have a reasonable explanation for it “Oh ok then...weirdo...Hajime!” My heart sank I’m sure he been give plenty of dares but one from Junko was sure to target me somehow. “I dare you to make out with your girlfriend...right now!” My heart dropped lower then it already had dropped. “Wait don’t you think that’s a little weird“ Hinata got cut off again by Chiaki kissing him passionately. He raped his arms around her and then she grabbed him neck and climbed onto his lap. They were now making out while Chiaki was on his waist. Junko gave me and look and mouthed “it’s rude to stare” she then when on with playfully talking with Izuru. I hated this. After they all stoped kissing I will use my escape method. I payed Kazaichi to install a shortcut in my Apple Watch that I hit the corner of my watch two times and it sends a text message to my phone from my ‘Mom’ saying that I need to come home right away because my grandpa is in the hospital. After What felt like hour Junko finally said “Guys I think we need to stop before we get carried. away. By now Hinatas hand were on Chiakis waist and neck and she was on his lap with her hand on his head and neck. I was about 3 truths/dares since the kissing and it’s woukd be a good time now. I tapped my watch and a text sent to my phone. I picked it up and read it and pretend to be shocked. “Guys I need to go” I said abruptly. “Aweee why so soon” Junko added pleadingly. I shot her a dirty look at said “My grandfather is in the hospital” Hajimes the only one with a little bit of sympathy on his face. I walked out of the house and dashed to my house. My house that a mainly when to was a 30 minute run so I was about to collapse when I got home. When I finally got home I changed my now dirty clothes and took a shower. I need to pick some things form the store so I headed out to get food for my house. In the store I was looking at some chips when I heard say my name.


End file.
